quanticnightmarefandomcom-20200213-history
Members
The Members Of The Discord "Stop changing your nicknames I can't remember who any of you are!" -SpicyAndroidThirst™ The members are the most important part of the server. They are the lifeblood of Quantic Nightmare. The server cherishes it's members, they really make QN the incredible experience that it is. On June 5th the first members joined the server in a boom of activity. After the initial influx of new members the server has had a small stream of newcomers joining via the public link. In August as it was then decided to close the server to public entrance, now the only way to join now is by knowing a member and having them ask the moderators to create an invite link. After the server was opened it quickly became a lively community. People started talking in the 5 channels that existed at the time. As more new members joined and started to talk new channels were created to talk about different subjects.The result of this is 49 active channels, today. Jericho Jericho is the role assigned to everyone, it's the server user role for all regular users. There are currently 35 Jericho members on the server, that number has fluctuated since the server's creation as some people joined in the beginning and have since left the server. At it's largest, the role had over 50 members. The role was originally created to help organise the member list, but it's name holds significance. The inspiration for the name 'Jericho' was the video game Detroit: Become Human. Following the idea that QN's members are escaped androids hiding out in the rusty ship Jericho from the game. Jericho members names are highlighted in a pale sea green (hex code #1abc9c). This colour was picked for it's stark contrast against the grey of discord, to make names as readable as possible. Deviants Deviants are the moderators on QN. The moderators look after the server, organising the bots, assigning the correct roles, enforcing the rules and dealing with any disagreements that happen. Deviants also have the power to add new channels, change nicknames of Jericho members, delete any messages in any channel and speak in certain channels Jericho are not permitted to speak in. There are currently 5 deviants running QN, they are deimos, irrellavant, Local Mutt, Omi/Magicmusicimagines and SpicyAndroidThirst''™.'' Deviants is a dark purple (hex code #843da4). This role was also inspired by Detroit: Become Human, deviants being the name for androids who disobeys their orders and flee their owners. The role began when the server host needed help with creating emotes, the first mod was Local Mutt because he knew how to manage emotes. Irrellavant was soon added as well and then SpicyAndroidThirst, all 3 of the new mods helped Omi create and assign roles to other users and add bots to organise the server. Deimos is the newest mod, he was added to the deviants on the 18th of September. Since the creation of the role the mods have created and organised new channels, handled announcements to the server, overseen the implementation of the warning system and dealt with any problems members have in the server. List of Members The list of members, nicknames listed first in italics, usernames second with no italics. If only one name is listed that member does not have a nickname in the server. Members with a ⭐ are moderators. # alec, al.ec # amelia ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) # b a y a b a s, ice ice babey # Beetle # Bird Mom # Cactus # Cattableabby # chai/min ��, euphoria ☁ # deimos ⭐ # fab/jess, FabulousPotatoSister # fox!!, fox # gay jesus, Apricotflyer # geeg, buck-ets # Glitch # Goblin King, SammieTheNerd # H-eather # irellavant ⭐ # kay (ciiren) # Kero���� # KitKatCronchMonch, Call me Katie # Labrats298 # Lena the thirium dealer # lixel # Local Mutt ⭐ # LuckyOne25 # mara # Omi/Magicmusicimagines, omicronarmageddon ⭐ # Pigeon # Sheep Furry, --- # soup, Soup Goddess # t®ash, tasha || blackhawk # Tedd Herwerd, succmylens # Tender Salami (Tia) # ThoightsHills-Regerts, BeaconHills-Nephilim # turtle hugger, DadBot9000 # VampireZelda # VividlyLost # 『♪ ♬ sαιτ σωσ ♬ ♪』remind to mute, 【Ｓａｌｔ™ ☕ 】 (こ殴宴) # ������������������������������������™ ����������, chiliadrevolution ⭐ # ��Thirst Queen Nat��, FlowerQueenNat71